Ray Osbourne
Raymond Osbourne is one of the main protagonists of the series. He plays the drums, and lives used to in an apartment building, where the rest of the band members were at. History Pre-Lyosacks Prior to the events of the series, Ray was a kid who was sometimes bullied at school, but had a nice family until one point in time, where his mother was killed by Don Moretinni. After the murder of his mother, the blame was put on The Schultz. This had caused his father, Ryan Osbourne to join The Morettinis and become one of the organization's members. This distanced himself from his father. When his father was away from home, he became friends with Ozzy Larzarus and joined the band called "The Ozzy's", which was a band Ozzy and Ray created together. Later in the band's development, Ray and Ozzy started dating. They played multiple gigs and they met a guy who would like to pay them for another gig. Unfortunately for Ray, that gig for The Ozzy's was out of town. Everyone agreed to go except for Ray because but he wanted to wait for his dad to come home. Because of this, Ray and Ozzy had gone into an argument that caused Ray's relationship with Ozzy to end. This also led to him leaving The Ozzy's band. The Ozzy's left in a taxi cab and Ray went back to his house. Hoping to see his father again, Ray received a letter in the mail, saying that his father will be absent for another month. When Ray saw that message, he became amazingly angry to the point where he didn't care about his father or even his relationship with The Ozzy's anymore. This anger caused Ray to run away from his house. He moved into a barber shop in the Main Town and it wasn't long until he met Vince Ackerman. They immediately became roommates and practiced making songs together. Early Episodes Ray is one of the first main characters to be introduced in the series next to Vince. In The New Member, he and Vince are practicing when Alec Lynch comes in and he accepts him into the band and is allowed to live with them. Ray is eventually excited to finally play at his first concert, but in reality it is a birthday party for Evil Dr Yequil to destroy them, but he fails. He's then introduced to the Ackermans in the episode of the same name and falls in love with Emmy Ackerman. In the episode, The Truth, Ray meets Don Morettini as he tries to kill Alec and both he and Emmy are captured and are almost thrown into a river but they manage to break out. Time Trouble In Time Trouble Ray is one of the main characters as he and Alec are sent into a dark future after Don Morretini had killed the Ackerman Family while they were trying to move back to Canada. Ray becomes a school teacher and now lives in the apartment but is much more destroyed. Relationships Vince Ackerman Vince and Ray appear to be good friends despite Vince's attempt to kill him for dating his sister. During the Battle of the Bands the band temporarily separates, but they all eventually get back together and Vince and Ray forgive each other once more. Ozzy Larzarus In the past, Ozzy and Ray were once Boyfriend and Girlfriend and were even part of the same band. Both of them were opponents of each other during the Battle of the Bands, but after the Lyosacks won, Ozzy went her own way and joined the Lyosacks after her band dissolved. Both appear to be OK with each other despite their past. Appearance Ray is usually seen wearing a blue hoodie; if not he's wearing a blue shirt with an orange that says 'this is an orange'. Ray has brown curly hair with green eyes and wears glasses. After Mafia Wars 2, Ray now has a scar over his eye, and since his blue hoodie was burned in Mafia Wars 2, he now uses a blue shirt that says: The Ozzys. His orange shirt is never seen again after Mafia Wars, so impossible that it was burnt in the explosion. In the alternate timeline, Ray looks just like himself, but with a brown mustache and he wears a suit. Trivia *While Ray has moved on like the others, he wears "The Ozzys" t-shirt which shows how he's still unable to let go of the past despite moving on. *His alternate future is of a public school teacher as seen in Time Trouble however his real future is unknown. *The important people that surrounds Ray create some interesting anagrams. With Alec and Vince it forms "ALVARO", which is the creator of the series ('A'lec 'L'ynch, 'V'ince 'A'ckerman, 'R'ay 'O'sbourne). *With his two old friends and two girlfriends it forms "OLEANDER", a name the voice actor has a history of using online ('O'zzy 'L'arzarus, 'E'mmy 'A'ckerman, 'N'ed 'D'rake, 'E'dd 'R'yder). Category:Characters